Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, watches, and other devices contain housing structures and transparent members such as display cover layers and camera windows. Housing structures and transparent members may be prone to scratches and susceptible to fracturing in the event of a drop event. If care is not taken, scratches may degrade the clarity of transparent members and may create unsightly wear on housing structures. Fracturing may permanently damage structures such as display cover layers and camera widows.